No Regrets
by Maggie-of-the-valley
Summary: Fall in love, sleep under the stars, join a movement, get lost, stay up til dawn... If you had a deadline what would you do to make your life mean something? Bella begins a journey to live, really live, until she meets a boy who changes everything.
1. Chapter 1

**N0 R3GR3TS**

**Challenge: try something you couldn't do as a child.**

**"Don't regret the past, because at one point, it was exactly what you wanted."**

Ouch. Damn that hurt like a bitch, I was laying at the bottom of a 5 foot snowboarding ramp and my god I didn't want to move, ever again. I lay splayed out and I could barely breath, the wind had been knocked out of me, hard.

"Whoooo!" I screamed as I sat up, "I did it! I can't believe I actually did it!" I mumbled to myself as I slid myself and my snowboard out of the firing zone at the bottom of the ramp.

Peter ran over to me, out of breath "are you alright?" he looked so worried that I had to laugh.

"Did you get it?" I asked excitedly as I unclipped my bindings and stood up.

"Yeah, yeah but that was a brutal fall, are you sure you don't need the medical people over here?" Peter asked again, he was a persistent kid.

"No, no I don't need the anything kid," I told him yet again. "Let's see the video!" Peter pulled the Canon back to his face so he could play with the rewind button, then held it out to me.

"You were so close" he laughed "but you messed up the landing, you didn't angle your board onto your back foot." He advised me. Once he got the video set up he held it out to me, there was the slope and the ramp, and there I was barreling towards the end of it. I sloppily twisted and flipped, attempting a backflip 360 that my brother had tried to teach me 5 years ago, but I had been too chicken shit to try it back then.

"ohhhhh," peter and I moaned together as I saw myself fall. Damn it hurt to watch it.

"Okay great Peter, than you so much!" I said as I kissed the kid on the cheek, he blushed and I remembered I needed a picture of him. "Smile!" I said and grabbed the camera from him really quick, the camera was on shutter so I got about 10 pics of him. One of them had to look good. He blushed even brighter and turned to head back to the bottom of the slope. "Goodbye Peter, check out my youtube page to see this video tonight, 'No Regrets'" I yelled as he continued down the slope in his over-large boots.

He was a sweetie pie, I had seen him sitting at one of the picnic tables drinking a cup of hot cocoa, with 3 empty cups next to him. I noticed his trepidation right away, because that had been me 5 years ago when I would come to these slopes with my family and they would all do crazy tricks and have the time of their lives while I read a book next to a fire in the lounge and photographed them. So I had asked Peter to film something for me. I was damn proud of myself for my failed attempt at a back 360, I don't care how shitty it was.

I began to head down the slope with my snowboard in hand, my god did my side hurt, I think I had landed on my hip a little bit. And my legs were going to be sore for about 2 weeks.

"Holy shit!" I squealed as a guy fell right next to me, I jumped out of the way for him. but I didn't need to because he wasn't actually falling, he was stopping. He looked at me through his blue Oakley goggles and apologized.

"Sorry for scaring you, but I couldn't help but notice your fall." He said, as he took off his goggles, it was then that I noticed the bright red jacket he was wearing that was obviously the jacket of the Emergency Medical Service on the mountain.

"Yeah, I'm fine don't worry." I said to him and continued down the slope.

"Wait!" I barely got 10 steps though before he had skidded to a stop next to me, again. "That was a nasty fall at least let me look at your hip." He plead, I noticed he had very nice green eyes, I hadn't noticed earlier with his goggles on, but with the sun shining into them and the snow reflecting off the ground they looked extraordinarily vibrant.

"I really am fine, nothing a cup of hot cocoa wouldn't fix," I tried to tell him.

"Then let me buy you a cup of cocoa and check you out." He bartered, and I laughed at his choice of words.

"I think you're working right now, but maybe later I'll let you check me out." I said as I winked at him and he was caught off guard. I walked passed him and started down the slope with camera and board in hand.

"Deal!" he yelled as I was walking away.

I headed towards my room that I had rented for one more night and stripped out of my white jacket and purple snow pants. I had had this outfit, and this snowboard with little turtles on it, for about 8 years. It barely fit, and I had to rent a bigger pair of boots but it got the job done. I'd never have to put my feet into those bindings again. Once my hat, socks, long underwear, and goggles were in a pile on the floor I headed to the bathtub to take a relaxing bath.

I had a huge red mark above my right butt cheek that wrapped around to my tummy. I couldn't wait for that to turn a different color. And my whole body was a little sore from all the falling I did. I fell probably every 5 minutes. And I had tried to go off that ramp about 15 times before I had gotten up the courage enough to actually keep going. I probably pissed a lot of snowboarders off today. Aw well, I thought and laid my head down on the edge of the tub, closing my eyes.

One hour later:

"When you were a kid, was there anything that someone tried to teach you and you just couldn't get the hang of it?" I asked my webcam that was currently filming me, in a café of the ski lodge I was staying at. "Well for me that was snowboarding, my older brother was a natural at it and he tried, and tried to teach me to be as good as him but I just could not do it. Well here I am at a ski lodge in Colorado and I just snowboarded for the first time in years." I was going to show my backflip 360 here once I got this in movie maker. "Not only did I snowboard, but I did a trick! That was a backflip 360, my brother used to try to teach me on the trampoline. We would spend hours practicing, but I simply could not contort my body like that, I had been too scared. Well I'm not too scared anymore, I even got a bruise to show for my efforts." I stood up to pull my shirt up and showed my bruise. "Its petty impressive right?" I joke "and I'm not going to be able to walk up a staircase for the next 6 weeks, but it was well worth it. Today I want you to think of the things you couldn't do when you were a child. The things you were too scared to do or you didn't have the right equipment. And I want you to try to do it. If not today, then soon. But be safe and have help. And remember no regrets!" I pressed stop recording and saved.

"I think that bruise needs some ice." Someone said and I gasped, turning in my seat to look at the stranger, except he wasn't a stranger, he was the medic from earlier.

"I know, I just haven't gotten around to it yet." I tell him. He walks over and sits across from me at the little table I was sitting at.

"I brought you some hot cocoa, but I see you already have some." He points to my almost empty cup of deliciousness.

"Well thank you, but you can have it." I say and he places the mug on the table.

"No, no I got it for you. You know I never did get your name." He says.

"I know, I never got yours either, for all I know you could be some strange serial killer." I say and he chuckles.

"Well mines Edward, and yours?"

"Bella" I answer, and notice he's not wearing a hat, or a jacket, he's in a grey sweatshirt that says DENVER on it and I wish I had put on a nicer pair of jeans, or something other than this plain white T–shirt. He looked too good in that plain sweatshirt, and I probably looked like a hobo.

"Nice to meet you Bella, what's that video you were making?" he asks and I close my laptop.

"Were you spying on me?" I tease.

"I was trying not to, but I couldn't help it. So what was it?"

"Just a video I was making for YouTube." I say vaguely, I didn't like when people asked me stuff like this, I was always afraid they'd think it was stupid.

"I see, but it sounded like it was for a blog or something." He's observant; damn he's going to think I'm some lunatic seeking fame or something.

"It's just a series of videos I have." I say.

"Oh cool, what's it about?"

Ugh, why is he so persistent? "It's called 'N0 R3GR3T's' and that's what I do, stop regretting." I try to explain it.

"That's awesome!" he smiles, and he has a such a nice mouth, I smile back, I'm glad he's not mocking me. "What kinda stuff do you do?"

"You'll just have to check out my YouTube page for that information." I smile and then change the subject; "Shouldn't you be rescuing people?" I ask.

"Well actually I am," he says and reaches into his pocket pulling out a blue bag of something. He rubs the bag between his hangs and stands up. "I'm rescuing you from being sore." And he places the bag gently on my bruise. I gasp at the pain of the coolness but he keeps the bag there. "Just let the skin get numb, and then it'll feel better."

"Thank you," I say and place my hand over his in order to hold onto the bag myself. His hand lingers there for an extra second before he removes it and leans down to whisper in my ear;

"You're welcome," I can feel his hot breath on my ear and I shiver. "I gotta go, maybe I'll see you later?" he asks and I'm speechless for a second.

But then I get my bearings and turn my head so our mouths are an inch apart and whisper back; "maybe" I breathe. He looks taken aback, but then straightens up and walks out of the coffee shop, I watch as his snow pants swish together and he disappears out of the coffee shop.

I open my laptop to publish my video and as I wait for it to upload I realize how cute that guy was. No stop thinking about him I tell myself, nothing can ever happen, you're leaving tomorrow anyway.

**Well there it is, this is my first fanfic, and I'm hoping it won't be my last. Hope you liked it, criticism welcome, I actually work better with criticism. Have a good day, until next time, N0 R3GR3TS!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Do something naked.

"Be confident. Too many days are wastes comparing ourselves to others and wishing to be something we aren't, everybody has their strengths and weaknesses, and it is only when you accept everything you are- and aren't- that you will truly succeed."

Edward

My shift started early today, I had to go in to get some paper work done. So instead of walking straight to the office from my car, like I usually did, I took the scenic route to the café to see if Bella would be in there this morning. She entranced me, she was…. something. I wasn't exactly sure what she was but I did know I wanted to see her again.

It was warm today, maybe 35 degrees, I took off my hat and shoved it in my coat pocket. I was wearing my snowboarding gear even though I was assigned to the ski hills today. I hated the ski hills; skis were so much tamer than snowboards. Plus everyone didn't want to do tricks in case they messed up their pristine clothing. Snowboarders on the other hand loved to get dirty, and loved to compete. It was fun to compete against people, on the hills the other EMT's and I always placed bets on who would be breaking a bone that day. I had unfortunately lost yesterday; I had placed a bet that the girl in the white coat would break something by the end of the day. She looked like a menace and she fell about every 3.2 seconds, but she was determined, I watched her all day, waiting. But the few times she did go off the ramp weren't complete fails, she ended up doing a back 360, which I could do since I was about 8 but that's not the point. Then when I met her she was so vibrant, and beautiful. The name suited her, Bella; beautiful.

I heard a splashing coming from about 50 feet to my left. The pools were all inside but there was one pool that jutted out into the trees so it was half inside and half outside. I didn't think it was open this time of day though. It was probably some kids whose parents were getting massages.

But it wasn't, as soon as I stepped through the trees, I froze. There in the little pool, naked, was Bella. Holy shit she looked fucking sexy, my eyes tried to peer through the water to get a better view of her body, but she was moving too much.

"Didn't your mother teach you it's rude to stare?" she asked breaking me out of my reverie. My eyes shot up to her face to look into her dark eyes, her hair was dry and placed in a neat pony tail.

"Well I was just confused as to why you're skinny dipping. In the middle of the day, during December. Alone." I replied shakily. Damn she caught me.

"Well today I'm doing something naked. It's my challenge for today, so I'm not skinny dipping, I'm simply swimming naked." She said matter-of-factly. "Are you going to join me, or are you just going to stand there?" Oh. My. God. Really? Hell yeah I wanted to be naked in a pool with a wet, naked Bella.

"Alright, I'll join you," I tried to say as coolly as possible even though on the inside I was cheering like an idiot. I reached out to pull my jacket off, then my sweater, then shirt, boots, pants and finally boxers.

She watched me carefully as I hurriedly tried to escape the cold and enter the warm pool. Fog was rising off if it, it looked like a hot cup of fresh coffee, steaming, with a beautiful, sexy, naked girl swimming in it. As I immersed myself into the water she spoke; "close your eyes".

"But I don't want to close my eyes," I spoke, giving her a wicked smile.

"Close your eyes," she demanded quietly. "I promise it'll be worth it." So I did as I was told, I closed them.

"No peeking!" she exclaimed right as I was about to peek.

"Alright, alright!" I laughed and she giggled with me, god her giggle was beautiful. I waited as she moved around the pool towards me. But then I heard a slight splash.

"Hey Edward, next time you see a rainbow, think of me." She spoke, and I was confused but right as I was about to ask her what she was talking about I heard footsteps and I opened my eyes. There she was slipping her boots on and running away.

"Bella Wait!" I yelled as I watched her perfect ass as she ran away from me.

"Goodbye Edward!" She yelled over her shoulder. Goddammit

Later that day I got an Email, from Anonymous. The title was N0 R3GR3TS. It looked like spam but I decided to open it anyway. It was a YouTube link followed by the words 'maybe next time, I'll actually stay in the pool with you ;)' and I instantly knew it was from Bella.

I double clicked on the link and a tie-dye YouTube page appeared with a cool design running through it. Bella's face appeared on the screen and she was standing in front of the pool outside with her jacket on

"Happy winter everybody! When was the last time you did something completely naked and wasn't ashamed or embarrassed? Well I'm here to tell you- you are beautiful, everyone is beautiful and today I want you to flaunt it. Alone or not, you have to spend some time with nothing but your birthday suit on! I'm going to swim naked in the middle of December, in Colorado." Then she ripped off her jacket and jumped into the pool, cannonball style, screeching as she hit the water. Her butt was blurred though and I realized that she was naked on YouTube! Holy shit and I was too! She had a camera? Was she pranking me or something? Nah she seemed surprised to see me, and I never would have walked past there on a regular basis so she couldn't have known I would today. In the video she started swimming laps then the video cut out.

There Bella was again, she was standing outside somewhere in the forest of trees that covered the mountains and surrounded the lodge wearing her white jacket. "That was exhilarating, it feels great to not worry what other people think, however I don't think anyone should be going outside naked any time soon." She laughed her beautiful laugh and continued; "work out naked, watch TV, do the dishes, bake cookies, anything, just feel comfortable and enjoy yourself. Remember No Regrets!" she exclaimed and the screen went black.

I guess that was her motto, no regrets, or maybe it was a challenge, either way I had to check out her YouTube page.

I clichéd on the side bar to see all videos, in chronological order and the first one read "When was the last time you did something for the first time?" and I cliched on it:

"Okay everybody," Bella said as she stood on the edge of a cliff that hung over a crystal clear lake. "When was the last time, you did something for the first time? Well I asked myself that very same question and I couldn't even remember the last time I did something for the first time, and I don't mean like have breakfast for dinner or sleeping on the couch. I mean something that you can be proud of. So today begins my journey, a journey through all the things I'd like to do for the first time. I'm calling it a journey because there is no end point; there is no list or goal I'm working towards. I am going to enjoy the journey, so here I am on this 40 foot cliff; I am going to jump off of it. Are you ready?" She asked the camera man, the camera moved up and down like a nod and suddenly Bella turned around, throwing off a big white t-shirt she had on and, with a running start disappeared over the cliff "ahhhhhhh!" she screamed and the camera changed angles. There was a second camera, being held by someone who was floating in the water and I could see Bella as she spread her arms. Right before her feet touched the water she plugged her nose and sunk into the water. The camera dipped below the surface as well and it showed Bella amidst a sea of little bubbles 15 feet from the surface. She floated for a second then kicked to the surface. "Oh my God! That was amazing!" She exclaimed as she broke through the surface, she swam over to the camera and started talking; "now I want you to ask yourself that same question, when was the last time you did something for the first time? And I want you to do it! Don't play it safe, but be careful! And stay with me through this journey, a journey of firsts, of excitement and experience, of No Regrets!" The video cut to black.

I was speechless, she was crazy! She was amazing! This was so original, to do this for herself. It didn't even seem like she wanted reviewers, or followers, she just wanted to help people change and live. Plus it wasn't some 365 day thing, or 30 day challenge, it was just her life. Man I was right; Bella was something else.

The next one I clicked on read: "Fall in Love".

"Okay people," Bella said as she stood in front of a street somewhere, her brown hair pulled back and a summery blue dress on over a wet bathing suit. "When was the last time you fell in love? Well it's been a while for me, I've loved but I haven't fallen in love in a while, so I'm going to fall in love today." She turned around and the camera followed her through a set of doors into a person's house, then a bunch of dogs ran at her. "This is a foster home for the Almost Home Foundation where rescued dogs stay until they find a forever home. and today I'm falling in love with one of them." She stated and sank down amidst the sea dogs all barking at her. The video cut out then and she appeared outside the house. "Well I have fallen in love with this big guy here," she stated as she sank down to where a huge German Shepard was standing at her feet. "His name is Jake and they believe he's 5 years old, so I'm going to go to the pet store and buy my new love some grub and a leash. Today I want you to fall in love. Fall in love with anything, a book a pet, go somewhere and fall in love. And treat everything you love like they deserve to be loved. See you next time, no regrets." And Bella made a heart with her fingers as she hugged Jake, then the video faded to black.

Huh, I didn't see a dog while she was here, but then again, dogs were definitely not allowed in the rooms, on the slopes maybe. But never in the rooms. The next video I clicked on was titled "Get involved".

"Are you involved?" Bella asked, she was sitting inside somewhere, in front of a computer. She must have been filming with her laptop webcam. "Are you a part of something? Heck, do you even vote? Well I would have said no to all of those questions a few days ago, but now I'm a part of like 10 organizations, I registered to vote, and I finally got my volunteer request approved for the Peace Corps. I'm being sent to Peru for a Green Initiative project next week! I can't wait, but while I was signing up for all these movements online I found one that really caught my attention and I'd like to share that with you. The "It Gets Better" project is aimed towards LGBT teens that are struggling with high school and bullying. For those who don't know LGBT stands for Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual, and Transvestite. And I'm going to take the pledge, I am telling all of you out there who are being bullied, who find waking up in the morning difficult, who cry yourselves to sleep, it gets better. And it will, you must tough this part out, you have to live, and survive until it has a chance to get better. I am standing here telling you that you are loved, I love you and I don't even know you. So go now and live and ask for help when you need it. I promise you that it can and it will get better. So go now and take the pledge, and watch other people who have pledged because there are people out there in this world who have gone through the same thing that you are going through now. But before you go to , go to the Google chrome "It Gets Better Commercial" to see the power of this movement. That's your homework today, and if that's not the kind of thing you're into, then go to another website and join a different movement, and for all those who live in America vote in the presidential election this November. Goodbye all, I love you." And the screen went black.

Then I clicked on the Google chrome video that was linked at the bottom of her page, it was pretty damn powerful, I hadn't seen that on TV. Maybe it was some sort of internet only thing.

The next video that came up was called "Compliment Someone"

"When was the last time you were complimented? Well I hope that most of you say yesterday or this morning or when you watched my last video, but if not then here we go, you are beautiful and you are loved and you are perfect. Well now that that's out of our system, wouldn't you like to be complimented more? Well then lets compliment some people today, I've made a few signs" and she held them up, the first said **take a compliment** with pieces at the bottom that you could pull off that said; you're beautiful, the next said **free compliments** and the squares at the bottom that you could rip off stated; you're brilliant. "Now I've printed about 50 of these and I'm just going to put them everywhere that there's a lot of foot traffic. I like them on bathroom mirrors and places where people will stop for a second. I want you to compliment someone today, anyone, your mom maybe or the weird girl who sits alone at lunch. And I want you to be sincere. Don't just be like a girl and compliment someone without meaning it; you need to really feel it. Because how would you feel if the situation were reversed? Signing off now, no regrets!" And before the screen went black a picture popped up of the sign on a mirror in the bathroom, then a sign that had no more compliments left on it. Then it fades to black.

Man she had a lot of videos, the next one that came up read "Project Mayhem".

"Who has seen Fight Club?" Bella asks, she's standing in front of a room bustling with people, "Well I hope that if your answer is no then you will go out and rent that movie tonight. Because I am about to assign you a project: Project Mayhem. You are going to do something absolutely crazy today. You're just going to do something absolutely crazy, and so am I." A mischievous grin appearing on her face. "Are you ready?" she asked the camera man and I heard someone in the background say "Yep". Bella turned around and started running, she was wearing short white shorts and a white tank top. So looked radiant, and happy. Then all of a sudden water balloons started flying in all directions, from Bella's hand and towards her. Then the camera zoomed out and I could see the scene better. There were a dozen people all standing near coolers and hiding behind trees. Everyone was throwing water balloons, except when the balloon broke, there wasn't water in them, there were colors. Bella had already been hit by a purple one on her ass, and a green one on her shoulder. Other people were already covered head to toe in colors. It was magical, I even think there was glitter in some of them. The camera man walked around the scene, following Bella or getting better angles of the action, the song Take it off by Ke$ha played somewhere in the background, then changed to Glitter in the Air by P!nk. It looked so awesome, and everyone was laughing and running and tackling each other, it looked like that were running out of balloons though. Bella looked so happy as she jogged over to the camera, she was a mass of colors and it all seemed to be covered in glitter, even her hair had pink in it. I laughed at this; it was brilliant, and looked like so much fun! Plus Bella looked extraordinary, with her carefree smile.

"That was a paint balloon fight, as you can probably tell," she motioned to her ruined clothing. "All these people here," the camera panned out to see everyone "I met them all on the lake the other day, we are here in Arkansas and they all work at the Bull Sholes Boat Dock, in fact they were all there when I jumped off the cliff! Well lets introduce everyone; this is Dan, Steph, Sean, Deebs, Bebe, Nollie, and of course, your camera man; Zack." The camera stopped at each person for their intro and they all waved and then went back to picking up balloon carcasses off the ground. "I want all of you to do something totally crazy tonight; have a chalk and glitter fight, go to a park when its pitch black and splatter glow paint on everyone, throw confetti, bake rainbow cupcakes, anything fun and colorful with the people you care for most. Until next time, No regrets everyone!" and the video faded to black.

Before I could think about this video I heard Tanner, one of the more senior EMT's on the mountain yell something.

"Holy shit, come look at this you guys!" I shot up out of my seat to join him outside; he was staring wide-eyed at the mountain. I looked up at it in horror, afraid of the worst. But it was nothing like I expected, the longest slope was a rainbow, literally a rainbow of colors. The snow makers were on; there were dozen of them all over the mountain that pumped false snow onto the slopes to make them nicer. But one of the longest slopes had red, orange, yellow, green, blue and purple all down the hill. Each one of the snow makers was exhaling dyed snow and I suddenly remembered what Bella had said that confused me so much; "next time you see a rainbow, think of me." And I grinned. Bella had done this.


End file.
